


Soft Haikyuu!! Headcanons

by royalfrogtea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Time Skip, basically random thoughts about the boys floating in my brain, some timeskip spoilers but not everything is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfrogtea/pseuds/royalfrogtea
Summary: A bunch of cute headcanons about what it'd be like to date the Haikyuu boys
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 242





	1. Bokuto Koutarou

\- When Bokuto first asked you out, he got Akaashi to help him because his only idea was to bombard you after one of your classes in college and make a public confession because he wanted everyone to know. Akaashi told him that probably wasn't the best idea, so Bokuto then thought about what you would actually like, and ended up catching you in the library. He helped you bring your books to a nearby table and when you both sat down, he just blurted out his confession. He was mad at first because him and Akaashi had planned a whole speech, but when you confessed back, he couldn't stop smiling. He spent hours talking to you in the library until both of you were eventually kicked out by the librarian. 

\- Your first date with him was at an amusement park. It went great at first; you guys rode all the big rides and ate greasy food. But then Bokuto started to play the carnival games and struggled to win you the biggest plushie they had--which just happened to be a gray owl. He became upset, but he didn't want to make it obvious. You two had been friends for a while even before you dated, so you were already well-versed in what happens during Bokuto's "emo mode." So after he left to get you some food, you paid the man in the booth for the owl. When Bokuto came back, you told him you won him the owl. He was skeptical, but he didn't really care. You had gotten it for him and it made him so happy. He went home and fell asleep with the owl in his arms.

\- Bokuto usually listened to really upbeat music that he could work out to, but after you guys started dating, that changed. Whenever he was at your place, you would always put on your playlists because his music would just make him overly energetic. He loved dancing around with you alone in your room and relished in your presence. Eventually Bokuto would start listening to your playlists whenever he started to miss you. He would blast the music so it filled the entire room and it felt like you were with him.

\- Bokuto's love language is words of affirmation (obviously), so he loves when you reassure him that he's the best boyfriend. It makes him so happy to know that he's enough for you, and that you appreciate him. Bokuto craves affection and attention, so he texts you often throughout the day. He doesn't get mad if you don't reply immediately though, he just likes to keep you updated on his day-to-day activities. He also loves to brag about you to his teammates, so they're always hearing about the dates you go on. 

\- Whenever you're having a lazy day with Bokuto indoors, he always has to be touching you. When you're in the kitchen, he'll hug you from behind and bury his face in your neck. When you're watching TV, he'll be laying his head in your lap and holding your hand. But if he's sitting on the floor with you on the couch behind him, he'll place his head between your legs and pull them together until you're squeezing his face with your thighs. Bokuto absolutely adores thighs, no matter the size. He finds them comfy. 

\- If you ever have a bad day and want to be distracted, Bokuto will not hesitate to talk your ear off. He'll talk about anything and everything: Akaashi, his team, all the dogs he saw that day, a man on the train with a bad wig. He won't ever try to force you to talk, he'll carry the conversation by himself if he has to. But the small smile and twinkle in your eyes caused by him is enough validation he'll ever need to continue.

\- The first time Bokuto said "I love you" was before a dinner date you two had. You went to his apartment to pick him up, even though he was supposed to pick you up, because he was starting to get late. He grumbled at first, saying that he was supposed to take you out, not the other way around. You just laughed and he quickly softened up at the sound of it. He finally really looked at you and took in your sight, all dressed up. He quickly opened his phone and started playing his favorite English song _Careless Whisper_ by George Michael. You tried to tell him you guys were going to miss your reservation, but he just pulled you in and started dancing with you. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have someone who cared about him as much as you did and then as the song came to an end, he said the three famous words. You said it back and he brought you in for a kiss. You guys missed your reservation, so you ended up going to your favorite local ramen shop, very overdressed for the occasion, and spent the rest of the night walking the streets of Tokyo with Bokuto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these! I'm not sure how good they are because it's my first time writing fanfiction in around 5 years, and this isn't even technically a real fanfic lolll, so please leave some feedback so I can improve! I tried not to make the headcanons too long but I struggled with that a little. But I've been thinking about turning some of these into one-shots, so if you have a particular hc you liked, requests are open! This goes for all the upcoming chapters, too. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Kyoutani Kentarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does no one ever talk about this man? He deserves it >:(

\- When you were in high school with Kyoutani, he taught you how to skate. It was one of his favorite escapes aside from volleyball, and he wanted to share what he felt with you. 

\- Kyoutani loves to match hair colors with you. So if you dye it, that man is going straight to Sally's.

\- After graduating, he learned how to ride a motorcycle. Now his favorite dates are taking you on rides in the quiet Miyagi countryside and finding a random field to stargaze in.

\- Kyoutani's not big on PDA, but he'll put his arm around you if you start to feel unsafe or uncomfortable in public. 

\- Though he acts aggressive in public, Kyoutani secretly loves nothing more than when you fuss over him. You taking care of a random cut makes him feel so loved. He gets tired of putting up such an angry front, so he appreciates that he can come home to you and just be himself. 

\- Kyoutani makes playlists of his favorite songs for you, so that you won't miss him too much when he's away playing with the Sendai Frogs. Most of them consist of pop punk bands and early 2000s music. 

\- You bought Kyoutani one of those frog hats for Christmas and he loves it so much. He wears it all the time at home, but he'll never wear it outside. You have so many sneakily-taken pictures of him in it, but he made it clear that if they ever saw the light of day, he would burn it. He's bluffing, but you don't post them anyways. They're just for the two of you.

\- Kyoutani loves when you do his eyeliner. He'll lie down on the bed so you can straddle him and put it on, but it almost always ends up messy because he leans up to interrupt you with a kiss. Every time he says "I couldn't help myself, you're just too pretty." But he refuses to take the eyeliner off until you practically force him to before bed.

\- When you're upset, Kyoutani refuses to leave your side. He won't say anything, but he just doesn't want to leave you alone like that. 

\- A few months into dating him, you discovered his guilty pleasure: romance anime. After he calmed down from the embarrassment, he convinced you to watch with him. Once, Kyoutani noticed you would swoon when the love interest would give the main character a head pat. So a few days later, he randomly gave you a head pat, just to test it out. You laughed because you immediately recognized he was trying to copy the anime and Kyoutani became incredibly flustered. He put up his usual front and said he would never do anything nice for you again. You just smiled and pulled him in for a kiss because you knew he was lying.

\- When he said "I love you" he had it all planned out. You both went to a summer festival, but he made you leave just before the fireworks started. You wondered where he was taking you, and he finally stopped at a bridge that was far enough away so that it wouldn't be too loud but close enough that you could see them crystal clear. After Kyoutani confessed, he told you his reasoning. He had taken you there because he knew how much you hated romance anime confessions being ruined by fireworks. You teared up and laughed at his thoughtfulness, then said the words back before kissing him with the fireworks exploding in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the hcs a lot less detailed this time! I just want to try both types and see what works better. So far this is a lot easier, so this might be how they are for the rest of the chapters. I'm still not sure though, so feel free to give me feedback! It helps a lot.


	3. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest softie

\- Ushijima's dream is to settle down with you in a nice quiet cottage on the countryside once he retires from volleyball.

\- You never knew this about Ushijima until you started dating him, but he's quite good at baking. His favorite way of showing his appreciation is by bringing you homemade desserts and pastries. It also helps him relieve stress, so sometimes he'll bring you sweets for days after a big game because he had made a huge batch beforehand.

\- Ushijima's ideal date is a trip to the farmer's market in the early morning. He likes to look for random knick-knacks that remind him of you so he can buy it and take it with him for when he has to be away for games. Dates are a full day affair with Ushijima because he's away often so he likes to spend as much time with you as possible. 

\- Because he's a very quiet person, Ushijima is not the best at communicating. He prefers to show his love and kindness through his actions. This means that his love language is physical touch. 

\- Over the years, Ushijima has become aware of how intimidating he is to strangers. Though it doesn't bother him that much, he wishes that he doesn't always have to appear so big and strong, but he knows it can't be helped. So when you came along and treated him like a normal human being--an equal instead of some god to be revered--he instantly knew he had to be with you.

\- Ushijima prefers to take care of you in most situations, but he absolutely loves being babied while cuddling. Being little spoon reminds him that he can allow himself to be vulnerable around you. 

\- Ushijima very much loves the domestic lifestyle. He loves cooking and baking for you, and will not hesitate to help with the cleaning. He feels bad that he has to be away for so long during volleyball season, so he tries to make it up to you by doing as much work around the house as possible. Even though you tell him that's not necessary and that his presence is enough, he just feels obligated to. 

\- Once, you told Ushijima you wanted to learn how to play volleyball. He was skeptical at first and took it very literally, thinking you wanted to join a team and eventually get to his level of playing. He tried to put you through rigorous exercise to prepare, and when you were confused, he realized that you just wanted to learn for him. He spent the rest of the day teaching you how to serve and would even tease you when the ball didn't go where it was supposed to. But it was a very fun day and is a memory he'll cherish forever because he got to combine the two things he loved the most--volleyball and you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Sugawara Koushi

\- Sugawara is a very touchy person. He constantly needs to be holding your hand in public. His absolute favorite way to fall asleep is by hugging your torso and resting his head on your chest. 

\- However, during the beginning of your relationship, before he got comfortable touching you, it was very easy to fluster Suga. A simple brush of your fingers against his would send him into a stuttering frenzy, and it was quite cute to watch. The first time you kissed your favorite part of his body--the beauty mark next to his eye--he immediately heated up and it took everything in him not to propose right then and there. 

\- Though his friends tease him for it, Suga spends a lot of time planning out dates. He wants everything to be perfect for you because he thinks you deserve his time more than anyone and anything. However, he's not opposed to spontaneous drives at 2am. Whatever makes you happy is more than fine by him. 

\- You've come to learn that Suga can be a very cheesy person. Sometimes he'll just stare at you, admiring you doing whatever you're doing. Every time you ask "What?" rolling your eyes with a smile because you know his answer is going to be "Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am to be with the prettiest person on Earth." Then his reply is followed by a light punch to his shoulder. That's when he picks you up swiftly and attacks you with kisses all over your face and neck. 

\- Suga's weakness is your shoulders. He loves being able to caress, massage, kiss, and touch them. 

\- Once Suga became comfortable in your relationship, you quickly learned that his chaos comes home with him. He loves to playfight and wrestle you randomly. However, he fully respects your boundaries and is completely aware that there's a time and a place. If he senses your mood is off, he won't touch you unless you make it clear you want him to. 

\- Sometimes you'll show up to Suga's work when he forgets his lunch. His students love to see you and ask a never-ending string of questions about what Suga's like outside of school. They're fascinated by the fact that their hyper teacher managed to get a significant other like you, and that he actually does things besides teaching. Suga loves it, but he always has to practically force you out of the classroom so that he can continue to teach, despite the whines from the kids. 

\- Suga loves to remind you of how much you mean to him whether it be through words or actions. If you ever feel insecure in your position as his significant other, it breaks his heart. He just wants you to know you're more than enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Suna Rintarou

\- Suna calls you all the time. He likes hearing your voice, even if he's just in the other room. 

\- Suna is big on driving. He likes being able to spend time in the car with you, even if it's a short drive. His ideal dates are hours long car rides into the night with the windows down and music blasting. He loves to see the wind blow through your hair. You have to constantly push Suna's face forward and playfully tell him to keep his eyes on the road. When you do this, he likes to either hold your hand or rest his hand on your thigh, almost like he's reassuring himself that you're still there even when he's not looking. 

\- When he's not driving, Suna likes to record any special moment he can capture with his phone. He loves being able to play the videos back and relive the moment, though he constantly complains to you that "the camera can't capture your true beauty." 

\- Suna is a clingy person. He's not unhealthy about it, but he does get a bit whiny when you don't pay enough attention to him. It's gotten to the point where he follows you around the house like a lost puppy. You've developed a habit of texting him every few hours when you're out to reassure him that you haven't forgotten about him. However, he's very respectful of your boundaries and knows how to curb his neediness when you're not in the mood to deal with it. He's not insecure in his relationship, nor does he get easily jealous. He simply thrives off of your attention. 

\- The beginning of your relationship with Suna was extremely fast-paced. It was infatuation at first sight. By the end of the first month, you were sure you were in love with him. You had been worried that you would scare him away by being overly committed to him. However, when he matched your energy by giving you matching promise rings at your three-month anniversary, you knew you two were made for each other.

\- Suna loves when you play with his hair. Running your fingers through his locks makes him want to hug you and never let go. Grab that man's hair, dig your fingers into his scalp, and he's yours. It makes him incredibly weak, especially when you're kissing him. 

\- Another favorite date idea of Suna's is you two dressing up and going out during the day. He likes to take you to parks and restaurants for lunch. Of course, he tries to take as many pictures of you as possible. He has more pictures of you than he has of himself, but he always says he prefers it that way.

\- Though he enjoys going out, Suna loves a stay-in day just as much. He loves being around you even if you're doing nothing. Your presence is enough for him.


	6. Kageyama Tobio

\- Kageyama is obsessed with your hands. He loves tracing your palm with his fingers and kissing your knuckles. To a setter, they're the most important part of the human body, so he regularly schedules manicures for the two of you in order to keep them healthy. 

\- Kageyama is a classy individual. He likes dinners at fancy restaurants, and even hires limousines for important anniversary dates. He mostly uses it as an excuse to wear a nice black suit or tuxedo because he knows how much you love the dark jackets matching his hair. 

\- When you have a night in, Kageyama likes to play horror movies for the two of you to watch. He claims that he'll protect you, but you often notice him struggling to hold in his fear. It's cute though, because you know he really just wanted to get you to cuddle with him. So, you give him exactly that and snuggle closer to his chest. It makes him feel much more confident afterwards.

\- You know that underneath Kageyama's hard demeanor, there's an awkward softie, though it took you a while to get there. You had to be the one to make the first move, but he's so grateful you did.

\- Kageyama often gets busy with games and practice, especially during volleyball season, so he'll send constant voicemails with little life updates when he's away. He wants to make sure that you know that he's still there for you no matter where he is. 

\- Sometimes Kageyama gets a bit insecure and needed you to reassure him that you'll be there for him. When he gets like this, he never wants to leave your side.

\- Kageyama absolutely adores when you mess his hair up. He loves the feeling of your fingers running through his scalp, it comforts him to no end. If he's ever stressed out, a head massage is the way to go. 

\- Kageyama likes to hide the thicker blankets when it starts to get cold so you have no choice but to cuddle him for warmth. 


	7. Kuroo Tetsurou

\- Kuroo loves to take care of you, no exceptions. He knows how to cook elaborate dishes, so you never have to worry about dinner. He always has to be big spoon, so you can feel safe within his arms.

\- You're often spoiled by Kuroo, as well. He likes to buy you expensive things for no real reason. Sometimes his excuse is "I just wanted to buy a pretty thing for my pretty baby." He even bought you a car for your birthday.

\- However, for your dates, Kuroo likes to go the other way and tries not to spend too much money on them. He knows that no matter what, he just needs to spend time with you to have the time of his life. Anniversaries and birthdays are the exception.

\- To Kuroo, your opinion matters just as much as his does. Before making a big decision in his career or life, he'll always ask you what you think.

\- Kuroo prefers to be big spoon, but sometimes he'll catch you sitting on the couch and would lie down so that his head is resting in your lap. He likes when you play with or try to fix his hair. It relaxes him, knowing that someone like you loves him enough that he's comfortable showing all sides of him.

\- Kuroo likes to kiss the top of your head whenever he hugs you. 

\- One Christmas, you got him a bunny ears hat, and sometimes when he's getting ready for work, he'll put it on just to make you laugh. He'll pop out of the room completely serious, wearing a dark suit and floppy white bunny ears. You got a picture of one of these times to keep it as your lock screen wallpaper. 

\- Kuroo never wants you to feel second to anything. You are the most important aspect of his life and he'll remind you of that constantly.


	8. Iwaizumi Hajime

\- The easiest way to make Iwaizumi weak is by wearing his old Seijoh jersey. Seeing you in the oversized teal shirt makes him blush like crazy, which he doesn't do often. 

\- Iwaizumi likes to cook the meals and they're usually healthy dishes. But when he goes on cheat days, you two will go out and just feast at your favorite fast food place. 

\- You never knew this but Iwaizumi is secretly a car guy. For your anniversary, he bought a vintage car and fixed it up for you. He even taught you how to drive stick shift.

\- Ever since you confessed to Iwaizumi, his confidence grew exponentially. In high school, he had been overshadowed by Oikawa in terms of attention, so when he realized you wanted _him_ and not his friend, he was shocked. But, he's constantly showing you how grateful he is for you and never takes you for granted.

\- Iwaizumi is big on PDA. He loves to show you off in public and is not afraid to kiss, or even make out with, you in front of others. He has to be holding your hand or resting his arm around your shoulders. He just wants the world to know, "They're mine." 

\- This man is very much whipped for you. If you ever complain about anything regarding himself or your relationship, he will do everything in his power to fix it to your standards. 

\- Iwaizumi's favorite dates are the ones where it starts off at a fancy restaurant, is followed up by a nice walk in the park, and ends with the two of you having the time of your life at a local nightclub. 

\- Iwaizumi is a strong man, and he'll prove it by picking you up whenever the two of you share a passionate kiss. He just wants to get rid of as much space between you as possible. 

\- Whenever Iwaizumi wants something, he'll whisper it into your ear because he knows it makes you melt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 1.2k hits! My requests are still open, so if you want a certain character or a one-shot, please let me know! It honestly just gives me more practice. I hope you all enjoy these headcanons!


	9. Akaashi Keiji

\- Akaashi loves the way you say his name. The way it sounds in your voice. Say his name softly and he's yours forever.

\- When the two of you cuddle, Akaashi has to have his arms wrapped around you. He wants to embrace your warmth and get as close to you as possible. 

\- Akaashi loves to make you coffee in the mornings. He wakes up earlier than you, so you'll always find him sitting at the table with two full cups of coffee, reading a book and waiting for you to get up. He never fully starts his day without you. 

\- In fact, his ideal date is brunch at a small café, where the two of you just revel in each other's company. 

\- Akaashi's an amazing listener. If you have a bad day, you know he'll be there waiting for you. He won't even talk if you don't want him to, he'll just hear you out. Afterwards, he'll make you your favorite dish because he loves to cook for you.

\- His favorite part of you are your lips. He loves being able to kiss them every morning and every night. Even a kiss from you on his cheek is enough to make him weak. 

\- Akaashi prefers a quiet setting, but he's very used to high energy people, so he's not opposed to going to parties or clubs with you. He's a very trusting person, but he'll get protective if he sees someone bothering you. He'll usually go up to you and slip a hand around your shoulder, then ask the person if there's a problem with a very cold demeanor.

\- Akaashi gets insecure about his hands, convinced that they're too big. You always try to reassure him by holding his hand to your cheek and kissing his palm. It makes him feel better for a bit, but then the insecurity comes back. You're sure that Akaashi got confident in his hands at some point, but he pretends he's not so you never stop kissing his hand.

\- You are Akaashi's world, and he'll make sure you know that, whether it be through thoughtful gifts or constant compliments. 


	10. Kita Shinsuke

\- Kita loves to take care of you. If you're ever sick, he will be right beside you at all times to nurse you back to health. He always wants you to feel safe and comfortable around him. 

\- Every Monday, Kita gives you a single flower that he grew himself. Once you asked why Monday, and he told you it's so that you can always start off your week smiling. 

\- Kita's love language is physical touch. No matter where you are, you'll always find him close to you in some way. It's difficult for him sometimes, because he's not big on PDA, but he'll still find himself wrapping his pinky around yours at the very least. 

\- Every time the two of you dress up for a night out, Kita still gets flustered at the sight of you. He claims that no matter how long you two will be together, the butterflies will never leave his stomach. 

\- Kita loves talking to you for hours without stopping. You can talk about the dumbest things and he'll still show interest and keep an active conversation. 

\- You never find yourself opening doors or holding heavy shopping bags. Kita's a gentleman and he wants to do it for you. However, he won't be mad if you want to do it yourself, he knows you're perfectly capable. He just likes being relied on.

\- Kita lives a very domestic lifestyle. His favorite dates are spontaneous grocery trips and going on walks. He doesn't care about location very much because as long as he's spending time with you, it's enough. 

\- After a long day of working in the fields, Kita loves nothing more than a long cuddle session (after he showers, of course). He loves to hold you tight and place his head above yours, so that you're comfortably laying between his arms. 


	11. Tendou Satori

\- Tendou loves to be spontaneous. He hates when life becomes too monotonous, so you often have to take time off work to go on a random trip he planned in half an hour. It's always enjoyable though.

\- When Tendou moved to Paris to pursue his dreams, you went with him. He's eternally grateful that you did, so he often gives you a cheesy speech about how lucky he is to have you. 

\- You're spoiled by chocolates often. Tendou always brings back leftovers from work for you, and on special days, he'll make chocolate specifically for you. 

\- Tendou loves your neck. He loves to kiss and touch it, it makes him proud that he's the only one to come in contact with such a vulnerable part of you. 

\- Tendou's idea of a fun date is acting like obnoxious tourists every time you visit any major Parisian landmarks, such as the Eiffel Tower or the Louvre. He finds it hilarious when people grumble around him in French because they assume he can't speak it. He enjoys the look on their face when he fires back at them fluently. 

\- You and Tendou have a strange cuddling pattern. The two of you switch between being big and little spoon. Either way, one of you always falls asleep within the other's arms, but you two always wake up in completely different positions. Most times your legs are tangled together and Tendou's nearly falling off the bed.

\- Tendou feels so secure and loved when you appreciate his body. He'd always been a bit insecure about his gangly limbs, so whenever you compliment him, he feels like he's floating. 

\- Tendou loves to make you laugh. Seeing a smile on your face brightens his day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 2k hits and 100+ kudos!!


	12. Tsukishima Kei

\- Tsukishima prefers to show his love in private as opposed to public. That just means that when you two are home, he's constantly touching, cuddling, and hugging you.

\- His favorite date was at the museum he works at. Tsukishima showed you all his favorite exhibits and explained the history behind each one. It was quite endearing to watch. When he noticed that you were so interested in what he had to say instead of just dismissing him like most people, he knew you were the one. 

\- Tsukishima loves when you touch his face. Caressing his cheek or kissing his nose makes him blush so hard. He doesn't even mind if you playfully take his glasses because he has the biggest soft spot for you and you only. 

\- It took Tsukki a lot for him to be able to say he loves you, but when he did, he really meant it. It was a spur of the moment type of thing, where you two were lounging on the couch and laughing your asses off at some stupid joke. When you guys settled down and wiped the tears out of your eyes, that's when he said it. He'd actually realized it just then as well, and he couldn't stop himself from blurting it out. He enjoys these little stolen moments more than anything else. It makes him feel like you really love and trust him. 

\- Towards the beginning, Tsukishima would get a bit jealous if some other guy was talking to you. He's always had issues with trust, so it was difficult for him at first. But once he realized he didn't have to be worried about you cheating or leaving him for someone else, he became much more confident in himself and his relationship. So now if he sees you talking to someone else, he simply laughs and slips an arm around your waist--just so the other person doesn't get the wrong idea.

\- Tsukki thinks it's so cute when you wear one of his old jerseys. The Sendai Frogs jersey on your body makes him feel warm all over and he just wants to hold you in his arms for forever. 

\- Tsukki likes to read to you, especially on days with gloomy weather or rain. He claims it sets the mood. During these days, he'll lie his head in your lap and read a book out loud while you play with his hair or stroke his face. It usually ends up with the book discarded on the floor and you two in a deep make out session. It's hard for him to resist when you're right there.

\- He'll never admit it to anyone because of his stubborn sense of pride, but Tsukishima loves being little spoon. He loves feeling safe within your arms, like nothing could hurt him when you're around. 


	13. Kozume Kenma

\- Kenma's hands are always cold, so hand-holding is a must for the two of you. Sometimes he likes to mess with you and slip his freezing hands under your shirt to place them directly onto your skin. It always ends with you chasing him around.

\- Because Kenma is a homebody, your best memories with him are staying in and cuddling on the couch.

\- Nothing makes Kenma feel more lucky than when he catches you trying to learn how to play the video games he often plays. It immediately raises his mood, no matter what it previously may have been. He usually joins in or tries to give you tips, but sometimes he just watches in awe.

\- When the two of you do go out for dates, Kenma prefers to go to local restaurants and talk a walk through the city afterwards. 

\- Kenma appreciates when you take care of him in little ways. Paying attention to his needs and wants when he feels like he can't makes him feel loved. 

\- Kenma also loves when you sit on his lap and try to cuddle while he games. Even if it distracts him, he doesn't care. Having you near him is more than enough. 

\- A few weeks into dating him, you were a bit shocked to learn that Kenma's gaming livestream viewers already knew who you were. Apparently he had been gushing over you ever since the first meeting and would often get sidetracked while talking about you. 

\- Kenma is an insanely impulsive shopper. If he sees anything that you might like or look good in, he buys it immediately. You now have several pairs of matching socks with him, random knick-knacks, and piles of clothes that he thinks you would look hot in. His personal favorite item of clothing on you are fishnets. It doesn't matter how or where you wear it, he just thinks it makes you look perfect. 

\- Kenma loves receiving forehead kisses.

\- Kenma is a lot more in tune to people's emotions than you'd think. He can quickly sense if your mood is off, though most times he's unsure of how to approach the situation. His go-to move is trying to make your comfort food, and if that fails (it's usually 50/50), then he just orders from your favorite restaurant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for going MIA for almost two weeks, I've been a bit stressed with school and other things, but I'm alright now. Thanks for reading!!


	14. Oikawa Tooru

\- Oikawa prides himself in noticing and remembering little things he likes about you. He's especially in love with the way you laugh because seeing you so joyful makes him feel like he's doing something right.

\- His love language is words of affirmation, meaning he lives for compliments, even baseless ones. If he's ever upset, he just needs you to talk to him and reassure him with all the reasons you love him. Sprinkle in a few compliments and he's yours again. 

\- You and Oikawa love to travel. He doesn't like to plan every day of the trip often, preferring to see where the day takes you both. 

\- Oikawa is a romantic. He'll often do big gestures to remind you how much he adores and appreciates you. He loves to get you flowers and other gifts, but he'll also constantly uplift you through words and actions. 

\- He likes to joke around that you're lucky to be with him, but really he likes that he has you to keep him sane and grounded. No matter where he goes, if you're with him, he feels safe and at home. 

\- Oikawa loves cuddling on the couch while the two of you watch movies. He holds you in his arms, letting you rest your head on his chest, while he points out how he's _so_ much better than the lead's love interest. 

\- Sometimes, on a particularly gloomy day, Oikawa will play soft music and get you to dance with him around the house. Moments like these allow you to really appreciate each other and revel in your shared love. 

\- When you professed your love to Oikawa, after a few months of dating, he almost cried. He couldn't believe he could matter this much to someone, childhood insecurities telling him that he would never be good enough. Of course, he played it off by saying "Well, who doesn't?" before repeating the three words back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 3k hits!!! 
> 
> hi everyone! i wanted to mention i have 2 chaps of an iwaizumi x reader fanfic out right now. WARNING!!! it is heavily nsfw so read at your own risk!!! but i'd love it if you could check that out :)
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


	15. Hinata Shouyou

\- Hinata gets excited every time he sees you. You can see the way his face lifts, the way his eyes start sparkling when you enter a room. It doesn't matter how long you two have been together because he will attack you with hugs and kisses every time. 

\- He loves to show you off. When at a party or get-together, he will proudly introduce you as his significant other with an arm around you and a grin on his face. Hinata's entire team knows about you, even if you've never met them, because he constantly brings you up when something reminds him of you.

\- Hinata is extremely affectionate. He always greets you with a kiss in the mornings, and gives you a kiss before you sleep. If you're upset over something, he'll hold you until you feel better. 

\- His favorite dates are when you two go out to eat at local restaurants at odd hours of the night. But after games, Hinata likes to take you to quiet parks or empty fields, just so you both can escape the sounds of the city from time to time.

\- Hinata subconsciously swings his arm when he's holding your hand in public. He hasn't realized, but his walk is much more peppy when your fingers are intertwined with his. 

\- Before Hinata serves at a major game, he'll always look for you in the crowd to give you a confident smile. He claims you're his good luck charm.

\- Hinata will use any excuse to hang out with you, one of his favorites being cooking. He's not very good at it because he has a short attention span, and usually ends up burning things, but he finds it fun nonetheless, especially when you two are doing it together. He buys those silly aprons with abs on them or words that say "kiss the cook" on a whim, and now he has a mini-collection of them. 

\- Being the energetic person he is, Hinata loves to dance with you. He'll play some of his favorite songs that he discovered while in Brazil and will dance around with you for hours. 

\- A year into dating, Hinata brought home a dog. It was completely spontaneous, nothing you had planned for, but you both fell in love with it the second you saw it. He constantly refers to it as your child, even in public, which always makes it a bit confusing to people who don't know you.


	16. Ojiro Aran

\- Aran is a plant dad. His room is filled with various well-kept plants, and a few are named after you. He actually discovered this hobby after you got him a plant for his birthday, and he's been collecting more ever since because they remind him of you. 

\- He loves to spoil you with whatever. If you ever want to go out, get food, etc. he will be by your side and take you immediately. 

\- When you and Aran cuddle, he likes for you to lay your head on his chest and fall asleep within his arms. He likes that you trust him enough to do that.

\- You and Aran rarely fight. You're both very aware of each other's boundaries along with what makes them tick. Aran is great at diffusing tense situations. It overall makes for a very stable and happy relationship.

\- If you are ever upset, Aran will make you a meal. He's an amazing cook, and he loves to cheer you up with his food. 

\- Once you and Aran went to a butterfly garden for a date. He sneakily took a butterfly home in the hopes that it would lay eggs in one of his plants and actually create his own army of butterflies at home. He failed and you had to make him say goodbye to the butterfly so it could live in the open, though he was a little upset about it. 

\- If he sees you standing around somewhere, Aran will definitely surprise you with a back hug. He loves hugging up from behind and burying his head in your neck or resting his chin on head. 

\- Aran's favorite way of flirting before you got together was comparing hand sizes. He would also be the first to offer to warm you up if you ever mentioned your hands being cold. 


End file.
